


One Bed you and me maybe

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: Korean streamer Kim Dubu and Japanese streamer Mina Minari have an interesting stream together and a very interesting meeting
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	One Bed you and me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm once again here with the Mihyun agenda I should be writing for my multi-chapter but I had this one on my mind and needed to get it out I was hoping to post it for Mihyun day but work ughh! 
> 
> This was taking from Hachubby tv the title too so check it out.  
> https://youtu.be/W4iDDB8LtUg
> 
> I tweaked this to fit a little more also I know nothing of gaming streaming or vlogging so sorry for that but when I saw the clip I couldn't help to picture them

Mina was getting ready to shoot another video she got her area ready she dint know what to expect really she was gonna connect with a gamer girl that many of her followers had mentioned on the chat she didn’t know much about her and she didn’t get to do more research on her all she knew was that her name was Dubu from south Korea, really pretty and spoke a little English and liked to play games as well as just do youtube videos. 

Many people had commented on the chat to do a collab video with her and it’s not unusual for people to do but they had been persistent with this one and she was a little nervous but nothing she can do know as it’s time to connect.

As she clicked connect on the steam she heard a high voice and giggles.

“Hi.”

“Hello”

“Nice to meet you!!”

“Nice to meet you too it’s my first time talking to you.” Mina wasn’t sure why they started talking in English she just followed the other girl’s lead, she should probably let her know she can speak Korean too but she will wait she likes the girl’s pronunciation and excitement.

“Oh Wow, it’s just god bless you.”

“I...thank you god-god bless you too.”

“How is your room so bright?”

“I have fake sunlight! 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8 sunlights very bright.”

Minas was surprised but the quirkiness of the girl but she liked it.

“You have 8 lights! I like your room, I want to go to your room in Korea you can come to my room in Japan.”

“JAPAN! You leave in ja-japan what?? Wow! What part in Japan?” Dahyun was so surprised by this she didn’t know the girls were closer then she thought maybe they could actually meet 

“Oh yeah in Kobe.”

“My plan is to go to Osaka to universal studios in September and then go to Tokyo, Okinawa, and then Korea.”

“Really maybe I can come with you and show you around we can share a hotel room and save money.”

“One room you and me? Wow, I uh one room you and me sleep?.” 

Dahyun was taken aback by this, the girl wanted to share a room with her Mina was really forward with things or maybe Dahyun was panicking because the girl was beautiful and she may have a crush on her.

“Yeah I mean we can figure out the bed situation later.”

Mina forgot for a minute that thousands just heard that not only Dahyun and she could see everyone going crazy in the chat but she could really backtrack now.

“Mina my chat say you like girls.”

“ yes of course I like girls...as a friend do you like girls?” Well, Mina has no clue how they got here but she was just going to play it cool and hope for the best she can panic later once she is off-camera.

“Yes yes they girls they are friends but not not girlfriend.”Mina was making Dahyun forget the little English she knew with everything she was saying and she was afraid they were going down a rabbit hole but it could get worse could it.

Mina saw the comments coming in saying she got rejected and could help the awkward laugh that escapes her lips.

“Guys no I did not get rejected I like girls but not like girl-girlfriend.”

“Yes yes of course girlfriend.”

“What girlfriend me?”

“What!! No no no.” yes it could get worse

“We date?

Dahyun was sure she stopped functioning her brain really logged out.

“No not date just just good time.”

“Good time!?” Mina was now more confused than ever had Dahyun just asked her out in a way?

“Not date we are very very very very happy time.”  
“We have happy time?!”

“No sorry sorry sorry.”

They had to move on from this topic before this ended worse than it already was.  
They after much struggle and Dahyun finding out that Mina actually knows Korean they finished their stream and Dahyun was just about ready to log off the internet and possibly off her life.

That is until she received a message from Mina wanting to check in on her, maybe she should log off her life just yet.

‘Hey hope you weren’t too uncomfortable earlier with the rabbit hole I opened, but I was serious about me showing you around Japan when you come here if you want.’

Mina was sure Dahyun was not going to talk to her anymore after all she did create a mess and looking back now what was she thinking offer to stay in the same hotel room on their first meeting, she probably scared the girl away, or not.

‘Don’t worry I was not uncomfortable it caught me by surprise but it’s all good and I would really love that I can let you know once I have planned the trip a little more and thank you for doing the stream with me I had fun.’

That’s how their daily texting began Dahyun would text Mina in the guise of travel tips that would lead to them texting all day or night.

Dahyun had everything ready now at least as much as plane tickets luggage and enough funds for the trip she decided to just follow Minas lead and they would find something to do it was spontaneous and she was a little nervous but she was excited and this was the opposite of she would do when it comes to trips she would plan every detail and schedule everything accordingly but Mina had convinced her to loosen up and enjoy whatever may happen and well in Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s words she happened to be whipped but her so her whole itinerary was out the window at Mina’s request.

Mina had arrived at the airport an hour earlier than Dahyuns arrival but that’s just how nervous she was even tho they had spent a lot of time texting and talking they were finally gonna meet in person and it was nerve-wracking what if Dahyun changed her mind about being friends with her or better yet maybe they could try the whole girlfriend thing. No she was getting ahead of herself but she could not help it she had fallen for the younger girl and she was sure meeting the girl was only gonna solidify that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know what yall think I really should be working but instead I'm here XP
> 
> leave comments and kudos if yall want 
> 
> Find me on Twitter at Hyunschocopie


End file.
